


【牛日】牛島若利喜歡日向翔陽

by msbytsai



Series: ALL日宇宙 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbytsai/pseuds/msbytsai
Summary: ※歡樂向OOC。※心疼牛島寫的，結果還是在崩壞牛島。抱歉啊牛島（？）
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: ALL日宇宙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630390
Kudos: 14





	【牛日】牛島若利喜歡日向翔陽

**Author's Note:**

> ※歡樂向OOC。  
> ※心疼牛島寫的，結果還是在崩壞牛島。抱歉啊牛島（？）

牛島若利曾被隊友評論過「不知道你在想什麼，有時候甚至覺得你像機器人一樣。」

他承認，對於他人的情感並不擅長回應，這或許是種缺陷，因為他連自己的情感都搞不清楚。

牛島若利喜歡日向翔陽。

這件事是天童發現的。

天童身為牛島少數聊得投機（？）的鐵哥們，自然也擔任牛島煩惱的傾聽者，盡管牛島聲明，他並沒有煩惱。

他只是在宮城縣一年級菁英集訓之後，看不到小妖怪的身影，會提不起勁，總是想著那抹橘色，在排球練習中失誤率增加而已。

天童說「這就是戀愛。」

牛島愕然，從腦海的辭典裡讀取關於戀愛的注釋，似乎無法把這個單字套在自己身上。

「若利你沒發現吧，每次我說到小妖怪，你的表情有多溫柔。」何時見過對別人從不感興趣的牛島露出這種表情？菁英一年級集訓時，明明不是指導的日子，卻還特別經過體育館？

「．．．．．．」

「喔，我懂了．．．你等等，咳嗯！戀愛的意思呢，就是愛慕、思慕。對特定人有特殊的感情並渴望得到．．．」天童一邊看著手機上的搜尋結果一邊念著。

「我知道戀愛的意思。」不可否認，牛島一本正經地唸出來意外地有搞笑的效果，盡管他很認真。

「好吧，那我換個問法，如果小妖怪一邊喊著你，一邊衝向你的懷抱，你覺得如何？」

牛島回想著在集訓中一有機會就逮著自己問問題的日向，蹦蹦跳跳的喊著牛島前輩。雖然沒有抱過他，不過他那麼小，抱起來一定很舒服吧？

「挺不錯的。」牛島若利勾起嘴角。

「那就是啦，若利同學你戀、愛、啦！」

既然弄清楚了問題的根源，剩下的問題就是如何解決。

牛島若利在決定一件事情的時候，從來不考慮有多困難，而是直接行動。

既然想要得到，那就去得到他。

※

於是某天社團練習結束後，日向就在校門口遇到了牛島。

「牛島前輩？！」日向牽著腳踏車向前。

「．．．．．．」牛島穿著休閒服，剛結束他的慢跑訓練。

看著向自己靠近的日向，牛島覺得幾天以來見不到面的鬱悶得到抒發，僅僅是對方的眼瞳映著自己的身影，就讓他愉悅。

他想讓這個畫面不只存在於今天，而是變成從今以後的日常。

「我喜歡你，我們交往吧。」語調就像在說今天天氣真好一般。

「蛤？？！！！」日向嚇了一大跳。

「我說我喜歡」牛島以為日向沒聽清楚，準備重複一遍，嚇得日向連腳踏車都來不及顧。車倒在地上的同時，日向也用雙手成功摀住牛島的嘴。

「等等！等等！等等！」日向翔陽此生除了把球發到影山後腦勺之外，心跳沒這麼快過。

「．．．．．．」

「這不是應該在校門口說的話吧？」實在太多點該吐槽，只好先從這開始。幸好排球社一直都是全校最晚走的社團，今天又剛好輪到他關體育館，才沒人聽到，但也不保證沒有其他同學會經過。

「．．．．．．來我家嗎？」牛島眉頭緊蹙說出。

「進度太快了吧！？」日向覺得牛島前輩的人設是否崩了？

「．．．．．．」牛島很苦惱。

日向把牛島帶往附近的公園，這時間臨近晚餐，公園大都沒人。

無人的公園格外的安靜，耳邊只剩樹葉被風吹動的沙沙作響聲。月亮已經升起，月光在牛島深色的髮上閃爍光澤，路燈照得兩人影子淺淺交疊。

氣氛過於寧靜，讓日向有點緊張，但牛島似乎有無限的耐心安靜地等待。於是過了幾分鐘，或是幾世紀的漫長，日向終於開口。

「謝謝你喜歡我，牛島前輩。」日向停頓，為接下來的話理了理思緒。

「不客氣。」牛島回。

「這裡不是這樣回的吧？」很好，日向的步調被輕易打亂了，好一記強力發球，不愧是全國排名前三的攻手。

「？」牛島啟動交流障礙，結束這回合。

「對不起，我不能跟牛島前輩交往。」日向決定直接進入主題。

「．．．．．．」

「我有喜歡的人了。」日向直直地看向牛島，牛島知道那眼神，很熟悉，就像縣決賽第五局烏野進入局點時一樣，全神貫注而慎重。

但牛島不想放棄。

「你會跟他交往嗎？」牛島盯著日向的眼，就像老鷹看準了獵物，不放過他一絲一毫的動靜。

「不會，應該說，我也不打算讓他知道我的心意。」日向眼簾微斂，語氣落寞。

「那跟我交往吧。」

「這上下文有因果關係嗎？！」

「如果是讓你露出那種表情的人，那絕對是我比較好。」牛島帶著王者的霸氣，就像是理所當然一般，不是豪言壯語，是陳述事實。

「嗚哇～好像理解及川前輩為什麼每次都被惹怒的心情了。」

「？？，你喜歡的人跟及川有關嗎？」

「不，最重要的一點是，我根本不瞭解牛島前輩啊，無法交往吧？」日向直接忽略提問，以免話題的走向往奇怪的地方跑。

「瞭解的話就可以交往了嗎？」

「也不是這樣說，但至少是基本吧？．．．．．．我覺得。」日向弱弱地補上最後一句，因為他想起班上同學似乎說過現在流行所謂的速食愛情。

牛島思考了幾秒，左手伸向日向。

「？？」

「手機借我一下。」雖然滿臉疑惑，日向還是乖乖將手機遞過去。

「加入好友了，我會讓你更瞭解我。」牛島將手機還給日向，然後點頭致意，頭也不回的走了。

徒留日向拿著手機，待在原地，風中凌亂。

※

「牛島若利，189.5公分，生日8月13日，體重84.8公斤。喜歡吃的食物是牛肉燴飯。」

日向無言的看著牛島傳來的第一封訊息，居然把刊登在月刊排球的資訊發了過來。因為已讀不回很沒禮貌，於是日向回了「我喜歡吃白飯拌雞蛋。」

本以為大概就這樣結束，過一會又傳來新訊息通知。

「我現在要去洗澡。」

為什麼連這個都要報告？是說這句話好像被票選為女性句點男性的時候最常說的話之一？我現在被句點了嗎？

「你好好洗。」日向覺得自己也快要交流障礙了。

不到十分鐘又收到新訊息「我洗好了。」

好快？！！戰鬥澡？！

「牛島前輩不需要連這種事情都報告吧？」

「那我該傳什麼？」

「一些情感方面的．．．？」

牛島頭上披著一條毛巾，邊擦頭髮邊看訊息，水滴從髮梢上滴落，流經他鍛鍊精實的胸肌，再往下經過紋理清晰的腹肌。

日向看著終於安靜下來的手機，決定睡覺。

日向翔陽風平浪靜的每一天，從此變得驚濤駭浪。

※

「早安，日向。」時間是早上六點，牛島晨跑的時間。

日向因為通勤要騎腳踏車半個小時，這時間也已經起床。

「早安，牛島前輩。」

「昨天晚上我夢到你。」

嗚哇，真的假的？！牛島前輩意外的會說情話嗎？日向有點開心，第一次收到別人對自己這麼直接的的情意，不自覺的笑著回覆訊息。

「哇！真的？夢裡我在幹嘛？」

「真的。我們在做愛。」

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
日向只能用驚嘆號表示他的內心活動。

「牛島前輩，說真的，如果不是你長得帥，我已經可以告你性騷擾了。」這就是所謂的人帥天下無敵吧？日向翔陽第一次體悟到這個道理。

牛島看著手機訊息，覺得自己不得要領，或許應該向他人請教？牛島一直是個不恥下問的好學生，於是他決定問問好哥們。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」天童此時毫無形象的在學生餐廳裡面邊看著牛島的手機訊息邊拍桌大笑。

「．．．．．．」牛島已經開始思考自己是否找錯人。

「啊啊！笑到肚子好痛！小妖怪真有趣！說真的，若利可以考慮朝演藝圈發展？」

「我不知道該傳些什麼．．．」牛島默默的咀嚼著口中的食物，將細嚼慢嚥發揮的淋漓盡致。

看到好友煩惱的樣子（雖然他的表情跟平時一樣）天童決定好好的幫助他，這樣以後在節目上，他不僅是牛島的好隊友好哥們，更是他指點人生迷津的老師。

「咳嗯，若利，我覺得你可以講講自己喜歡小妖怪的地方。」

「．．．．．．」

「撇除有關“性”的部分。」天童補充。

「我不懂。」

也難怪牛島不懂了，畢竟他原本連自己喜歡日向都沒發覺，又怎麼會知道為什麼喜歡上日向？

「好吧，若利，雖然不知道該怎麼做，總之先列出禁止事項。一、不要打流水帳。二、不要太常發訊息，免得像騷擾。我想想，一天３則就好。三、多說說你喜歡他。就先這樣做試看看吧？」

「．．．．．．」牛島邊吃飯邊消化，聽起來是滿簡單的。

「撇除有關“性”的部分。」天童再次提醒。

「嗯。」牛島點頭表示他明白。

於是本來像是定時報告的訊息，變成一天早午晚三則。

「今天早上跑步的時候看到日出，就想起了你。日向跟太陽很相襯。」

「午餐食堂提供了生雞蛋，日向在的話應該會很開心吧。」

「天童最近說我很適合走演藝圈，意義不明。」

每天的最後一則都是「日向，我喜歡你。」不管看了幾次，日向還是無法習慣。他開始期待每天牛島傳來的訊息。

※

時間很快地來到03月，大地學長他們就快畢業了。

烏野的一二年級們打算一起送學長姐畢業禮物，一群人在百貨裡挑著。

「啊！護膝啊．．．」日向想到牛島說過想換新的護膝，他將護膝拿在手上考慮買來當牛島的畢業禮物。

上個月情人節，牛島送了日向巧克力，等日向告訴牛島通常是女生在送的時候，牛島露出了有些窘迫的表情。

沒想到那張萬年冰山臉，也可以有這種表情，日向思及此不禁輕笑出聲。好像在不知不覺之間，生活中都帶著牛島的影子，但是並不討厭這種感覺。

日向詢問了牛島待在白鳥澤宿舍的時間，準備將禮物拿給牛島。

從早上收到日向訊息的時候，牛島就維持著一整天的好心情，這是日向第一次主動來找他。

其實牛島遠遠的就看到日向的身影，他靜靜的欣賞了幾分鐘。日向站在那裡等我，光是這個念頭就讓牛島心裡流過一道暖流，無比喜悅。像吵著吃糖的孩子，求而不得，最後終於舔到了一口棒棒糖，那麼可口，那麼甜。

牛島不想打斷這個時光，但他又想趕快上前跟日向說話，近距離的看看他，心中拉扯著，最後是日向看到他。

「牛島前輩！」日向開心的向牛島打招呼。

「日向。」牛島走向他。日向看到牛島的額頭有小汗珠，貌似是用跑的過來。

「牛島前輩，畢業快樂！」日向將禮物拿給牛島。

「謝謝。」牛島收下禮物，但眼神卻一直盯著日向，他不願浪費一分一秒，等到他上大學，見到日向的機會只會更少。

「牛島前輩打開看看！」日向催促著。牛島聽話的將禮物打開。

「護膝．．．」

「牛島前輩不是說過想要換新的嗎？正好當作畢業禮物！」日向眼神明亮，邀功似的答道。

原來日向記得，他有把自己的話放在心上，這件事居然能讓人這麼開心，這比任何比賽冠軍，或被標榜為全國前三攻手都讓他心情激動。

「我會珍惜一輩子。」牛島笑了，像是冬天裡的陽光，溫柔地將冰雪化開，看得日向心頭一跳。

「太、太誇張了啦，這是消耗品，怎麼可能用一輩子。」日向緊張的口吃，他第一次看到牛島這樣的笑容。

「我會珍惜一輩子。」牛島看著日向，一字一句像是誓言，如同教堂裡的新人對神父發誓，永遠不離不棄。

日向聽得滿臉通紅，這句話就像告白一樣。

「日向，我喜歡你。」牛島低沉的嗓音，飽含著情感，透過春天溫暖的空氣，清晰的傳到日向耳裡。

日向控制不住得心跳加快，心跳的聲音大到甚至懷疑被牛島聽見。

「可以和我交往嗎？」牛島的眼睛清澈的倒映著日向的臉，他的眼中裝著日向，只有他，就只有日向翔陽。

牛島前輩他是這麼認真的看著我嗎？

「我．．．我還忘不了喜歡的人」日向老實的回答，面對認真的人，他不想說謊。

「我不在乎。」牛島沒有任何遲疑的緊接著日向的話尾說出。

「可能以後也忘不了他」

「沒關係。」

「就算永遠都忘不了？」

「只要你待在我身邊。」

牛島若利是一個認真的人，他說任何話都是認真的，他的話語裡毫無疑竇，不用懷疑他的真實性，所以日向翔陽認輸了，他跳進牛島的懷裡。

「請多指教，男朋友！」日向在牛島的懷裡，仰起頭給了牛島一個大大的笑顏。

牛島將日向抱起，他覺得自己將整個世界都抱在懷裡，心情激動的難以言喻，有許多想說的話，但又似乎不必言說，因為他無法將之轉換成文字。

於是他低頭吻了日向，小心翼翼地碰觸，然後唇瓣分離，他覺得自己在顫抖。

「請多指教，男朋友。」

FIN.


End file.
